To write love on her arms
by bubbly123
Summary: Temperance has been going through a lot since her parents and her brother left her, bouncing around from place to place,with a new foster family who never wanted her, her life was going down hill, until some one comes a long to save her from all of it.
1. And that's where it begins

* * *

Temperance Brennan felt like she was alone in the world, her parents and her brother left her, and her life seemed to be going down hill, she had foster parents of all kinds, some were really nice, but some were completely awful, she had to move from town to town, never having a stable home.

It was hard once she would change schools in the middle of the year, she would get made fun of, every one knew she was a foster kid, nothing was right in her world. Temperance was currently living in Philadelphia, she had just moved there from Huntsville Alabama, the family she was with didn't want her any more, she felt like a item instead of a person, they liked her for a while but soon they got tired of her or just started not liking her and brought her back, it was the same every where she went.

Temperance was sitting in the back of the social works car, they were driving to her new house. They were going up a dirt road, and Temperance was looking out of the window.

"So are you excited to be moving here?" Sarah asked her, she was the social worker.

"It doesn't really madder if I am, I probably will only stay here for a week at the tops." Temperance replied sadly.

"You don't know that, you just have to look on the bright side."

"There is no bright side, they will probably be just like the rest of the foster parents I have had."

They pulled up to a house that was sitting in a dry and dirt corn field, were there was a small loge house in the middle.

"Were here!" Sarah said.

Temperance looked around, she had never lived any where like this before, she got out of the car and was looking around, it was really bright there, there were no trees to block the sun, so she and Sarah had to squint there eyes.

Sarah walked to the door and knocked while Temperance was still looking around.

"Hello, I am Sarah Bruckner, I am the social worker who you talked with on the phone."

"Hello, I am Kelly Brotner." Kelly said shacking Sarah's hand. Kelly was in a long flower dress that did nothing for her, and her hair was light brown and some what curly, she was kind of big, but not that much.

"So I hope you will be happy with Temperance around here." Sarah said. "She has been going through some issues so don't be alarmed if she doesn't talk to you for a while."

"Poor girl, well she will be fine, we will treat her just as if she was really my husband and my daughter."

Sarah got Temperance's suit case out of the car.

"Now if you need me you can call me." Sarah said to Temperance.

"I know."

"Okay, well bye I hope that you will have a good life here." Sarah said driving of in her car.

Temperance watched her get farther and farther away down the dirt hill.

"All right now hurry up and bring your suit case inside." Kelly said.

Temperance stood there for a while and then picked up her suit case and went in.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Please review and tell me!_**


	2. The first time

Temperance walked inside, it was dark, all of there windows were covered so it took a while for her eyes to adjust.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Kelly said moshing Temperance to follow her up the steps.

Kelly opened a door which lead into Temperance's new room, it was small, the only thing's in it was a bed and a dresser, it had a cream color carpet that had stains all in it, and the wall paper was coming off.

"I'll give you time to put your things away, but after that come down stairs and meet the rest of the family.

Temperance huffed and looked around the room, _"At least I am not going to be staying here that long" _Temperance thought.

Temperance came down the steps quickly, she didn't bother unpacking, she knew that she would just have to pack everything up again, when they decided they didn't want her any more.

"Temperance, this is my husband Neil." Kelly said when she came into the kitchen.

Neil was a fat man, he had a plaid shirt on, and Brennan was sure he was bold, but it was hard to tell since he had a hat on.

"Hay."

"I told you we didn't need no more kids." Neil said, he defiantly was not from Philadelphia.

"Do you have other children?" Temperance asked trying to make conversation.

"Yes, when have one son, James, which he should be home soon." Kelly replied.

"He is a mighty good boy if I do say so myself, so don't be bothering him with some dumb girl questions like you are askin now." Neil said.

"Neil!" Kelly exclaimed.

"What?! It's the truth, we didn't need this worthless piece in the house, I am not sure why you wanted her!"

Temperance just stood there, that was not the first time she had been treated like that, sometimes it was worse, sometimes they would start hitting her.

"Neil, now that's not nice, Temperance I am sure he didn't mean it."

"Shut up women! I know what I mean."

Temperance turned around and she was about to leave to go up the steps.

"Where are you going?" Neil asked.

"Upstairs."

"No you aren't, your goin to come over here and fix me something to eat."

"Why can't you get off of you ass and do it your self?"

Neil stood up from the table and took her by the shoulders and shook her, "What I say goes in this house, you better be glad that I am even letting you in side, you bitch."

Temperance knew there was no reason to argue any more, but she was a very strong whiled person, there had been many people to get in her face like that.

She could remember one time very well when that happened, it was in Pittsburgh and her foster parents got mad at her for not cleaning her room and Greg (her foster father) had thrown her at the wall and was yelling in her face.

"Neil, I will fix you something, just let her go." Kelly said.

Neil sat down,"Well as long as some one is I am fine."

"Can I go now?"

"Yes." Kelly said. "I will call you down when diner is ready."

"No that's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Temperance went up stairs and sat on her bed and cried, why did this have to happen to her?

"Wake up!" Kelly yelled from down the steps, "It's your first day at the new school!"

Temperance got up and got ready for school.

"I am sorry I didn't get up in time to have breakfast, but here is your lunch money." Kelly said.

"Oh that's fine it's not your fault."

"Yeah it is, hurry or you are going to miss the buss, have a good day."

Temperance got on the buss with a lot of stairs from the other people. The buss ride was quite awkward, but finally they pulled up to the school.

* * *

Seeley Booth stood by his locker with all of his friends, he was the most popular guy in school.

Booth looked up to see a girl walk into the school, he knew that she was new, he looked at her closer, he noticed she had bruises on her arms.

Booth felt bad, he hated to see people like that, he just wanted to help them get better. Booth could hear James and Kenny talking in the distance.

"Is that your new sister?" Kenny asked.

"No, that's the new dog."

The two guys started laughing

Booth was furious at that statement, even if he didn't know this girl, he knew that was not right.

Them laughing did not go unnoticed by Temperance, she turned around to face them, "You must be James."

"Yeah I am, what's it to yuh? Don't even think that we are going to be friends, so don't even talk to me you little freak."

"I am not a freak, and I defiantly don't want to be friends with you!"

"Yes you are, and hay every one, she also is a foster kid that nobody wants!" James yelled loud enough so everyone could hear.

Every one in the hall started laughing.

Booth lost it, he left his friends, but they ended up following him over there.

"Hay! Leave her a lone!" Booth yelled.

"What are you going to do if I don't? Mister big football star!" James said in a girlie voice then he and Kenny started laughing again.

"Well I could beat you up, or I could just hang you on the flag poll by you underwear again."

"Okay man, lighten up we were just having some fun."

"No you weren't you were picking on a lady."

"She is anything but a lady." James said.

Booth was not going to take that so he punched James as hard as he could, and James ran off with Kenny cursing Booth.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, I am fine, I could have handled it myself though."

"Well your welcome." He said sarcastically.

"I could have!"

"I am not doubting that, but you were not doing that good of a job at it." Booth said.

Temperance didn't say anything, she knew he was right.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Temperance Brennan, and yours?"

"Seeley Booth. If those guys give you any more trouble again, let me know." With that Booth walked off with his friends.

* * *

**_I am just saying that in some of the parts when Neil is speaking the grammatical errors are meant to be there. Reviews are loved!_**


	3. And that's how it happened

Brennan's first day of school had been okay, better than some that she had. When she came home she found Neil and James talking about what happened at school, she knew she was in for it, since Kelly was not home Neil and beat her and James was still picking on her.

_"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" _Temperance thought, she had found some alcohol in the fridge, she knew it was wrong, but it seemed like the only way to make the pain go away, once she was wasted she had fallen asleep on her bed. Temperance woke up with a hang over, and looked at her clock, she was way late for school.

* * *

Booth stood with his friends at the same spot he had yesterday, hoping he would see Temperance again. He saw her come in, he knew that look, his father was a drunk he knew that look all to well, she had a hangover, she had bags under her eyes, he also noticed she had more bruises than yesterday.

Booth didn't know what to do, he really liked this girl, he wanted to help her, but how could he?

"Hangover?" Booth asked her.

She didn't reply.

"I know you have one."

"What, how did you know?" Temperance asked groggily.

"I know what people are like when they have a hang over." Booth said. "Drinking is not good for you."

"I know, I don't need a lecture from you on how it's bad for you."

"Why not?" Booth asked.

"It's none of your business."

"I just want to help."

"Why do you care?" Temperance asked.

"I don't like seeing people hurt."

"Yeah well you are the first person I have ever heard say that."

"Really?"

"Yes, most people just don't care." Temperance said.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, I have seen it so many times."

"It's not all bad, there are many people who care."

"Well I haven't met any of them."

"Yes you have, you are looking at him." Booth said giving her his charm smile. Temperance couldn't help but smile back. "You have a pretty smile, maybe you should smile more often."

"Thank you." Temperance said looking into his eyes, there eyes were locked with each others, "I have to go to class." Brennan said quickly walking away.

_"Way to go Seeley,you scared her off!"_ Booth thought.

* * *

Temperance was staring to make some friends, but they were defiantly bad influences on her, she had started drinking more often then she had, and getting drunk almost every night so the pain of her foster family would just go away for a while.

Her life was going down farther than it already was, she was loosing herself. For a while every day she would walk into school she would see Booth, and he would talk to her, and every day he could always tell if she was hungover, or if she had any more bruises, but that was before she got into drinking every day, no matter what he said she never stopped.

Booth wanted to show her love, something she had never had, or if she had that memory was washed away.


	4. The first step

Temperance had stayed in Philadelphia longer than she expected it was already the start of the next semester in school, and that was the longest she had ever stayed in one family, even though the family wasn't that great.

* * *

"Temperance?" Booth asked, the music was pumping loud so it was hard to hear, they were at a party, Booth just to have fun and Temperance because to be any where other than her house.

"Hay, Booooth." She was surrounded by guy's, offering her more and more drinks

She was drunk. Some guy walked up to her.

"Hay, you want to dance?"

"Okay." She replied giggling, Booth liked to hear her laugh, but he just wished she wasn't intoxicated.

"No, she is just about to leave, she can't dance with you." Booth said stepping in to take Temperance away from the guy.

"You know that was Very..rude!" Temperance said swaying and tapping Booth on the noise, he walked her to his car.

* * *

Temperance woke up with a thumping head ache, in a unfamiliar bed.

"Finally your awake." She recognized that voice all to well.

"Booth, how did I get here?"

"Well I pulled you out of the party that you got drunk at, and I brought you to my house."

"Why?"

"Well for one I don't know where you live so I couldn't drop you off there, and even if I did I wouldn't have because I know you would have gotten hurt."

"How do you know that?"

"I know you, I was the only one who talked to you the first week of school, and I know without you even telling me that you are in a abusive home, and that's why drink."

"You have that half right." Temperance replied.

"Well what do I have wrong?" Booth asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"You know my dad is an alcoholic, and when he gets drunk, he gets violent and beats me and my brother and mother, I always tell myself that I won't let him hurt me or my family again, but every time it comes down to me doing something about it I chicken out."

"Oh, I am sorry Booth." Temperance said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are the only person I have ever told that to."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust you Temperance, and I don't want you to turn out like that."

"How do you know I will become a drunk and be abusive?" Brennan asked.

"I don't, but I don't want you to take that chance, I see what drinking dose to people, it's not fun." Booth said taking her hand with his.

"Is that the only reason you told me that?"

"No, I have many reason's why I did, but first how about some toast?" Booth asked standing up, letting go of Brennan's hand and they went down to the kitchen.

"Do you want jelly or butter with your toast?" Booth asked.

"No thanks."

"Temperance?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?'

"Sure what?"

"Will you stop drinking, the only thing it's doing is hurting you."

Temperance looked down at her plate, "I can't promise that, I'll stop when I am ready to."

"That's what scares me, when you are ready to you won't be able to."

"I know."

After they had ate Booth was driving her home.

"Take a right here." Temperance was directing him. "Now just go strait." and they pulled into the dirt drive way.

"This is where you live?"

"Yeah." Temperance replied dryly.

"I'll walk you in." Booth said.

"You don't have to, really."

"No I want to." Booth said knowing full well that she was going to get hurt.

"Where were you, you bitch!" Neil scram at her.

Neil plunged towards her like he was going to hit her, but Booth step in the way.

"You are not going to lay one hand on her! And she is not a bitch!" Booth got into Neil's face.

"You better get out of my face boy!" Neil yelled back, now he was trying to push Booth around. Booth pushed him against the wall, "Never touch her like that or talk to her like that again!"

Neil tried to punch Booth but he ducked and hit Neil.

"STOP!" Temperance yelled.

Booth immediately stopped, Neil on the other hand didn't and got the advantage and hit Booth.

"Booth! Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Leave me house before I call the cops on you!" Neil was yelling, Booth got up and Temperance followed him to his car.

"Come with me, don't stay here."

"I have to, I will be fine."

"No you won't, you will get hurt, if he ever hurts you again I will come over here and hit him, and make him see what you are going through." Booth said. As much as Temperance tried to find the sarcasm in his voice she couldn't, he wasn't joking.

"DON'T MAKE ME GET MY SHOT GUN!" Neil yelled.

"Thanks Booth, for doing that." Temperance said hugging him, "Now go."

"I want you to come with me."

"I can't, go."

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow." Booth said, it took all of his while power to leave her, but he knew he had to.

Temperance turned around to face what she had coming, but surprisingly Neil did nothing.

* * *

"Did he hurt you?" Booth asked the next day of school.

"No, not after you got in his face, I think he is scared of you." Temperance replied.

"I am proud of you." Booth said smiling at her.

"Proud of me for what?" Temperance asked returning the smile.

"You are not hungover, so that means you didn't drink, or you did and just didn't get drunk."

Temperance went silent.

"Oh, well it's a start."

He knew the that she had drank, just not enough to get a hangover.

"I want to help, but you have to let me." Booth said taking her by the hand.

"I know, but I...Booth I have bounced from house to house, place to place, never having a stable home, always getting treated like a dog that the family likes one minuet and the next minuet the just give it away. It's hard for me to trust people."

"I had no idea, but see you trust me enough to tell me, that in it's self shows me you do trust me."

"Yeah but you are probably going to be like every one else in my life, you are probably going to leave me."

"Temperance, how could you even think that? I will never leave you." Booth said looking into her eyes.

"You can't promise that."

"No I can't, but I will never intentional leaver you, is that better?"

"Yes." Brennan replied smiling.

"Now come on, we have to go to class."


	5. Love is every where

**_Even though I only have like ten reviews, thanks for them!_**

"Hay Temperance!" Booth said sitting beside of her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"I guess I am just the type of person who doesn't get a loving family." Temperance said.

Booth was thrown off by this statement.

"Why would you say that?" Booth asked.

"Even my original family left me, I don't know where my parents went they didn't tell me they were leaving they just left, and my brother, well he told me he was going to leave, I watched him drive off." A tear rolled down her eye, it was hard to think back on those memorise.

"You will find a family that loves you someday, or you will just find love."

"No I won't, I will never have love, nobody wants to love some one like me."

Tears where coming down even more now. Booth gently made her look at him, she looked him in the eyes.

"Temperance you were created to love and be loved, to live life in a relationship with other people. your not alone in the places were you feel stuck, don't let any one tell you other wise."

"Thank you." Temperance said, what he said wasn't much, but just something about the way he said it made her feel like nothing bad could ever happen as long as she is with him.

"Any time." Booth replied.

"Do you need a ride home?" Booth asked.

"I could use one, but I don't want you getting shot."

"I won't get shot."

"I wouldn't put it past Neil to shoot you."

"Yeah I wouldn't ether. See you later." Booth said taking both of there trash the throw it away.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Booth asked.

"Yeah."

Booth drove to her house they talked all through the car ride.

"Bye Booth." Temperance said getting out of the car.

He wasn't going to leave until she went inside, he heard a giant crash and a yell once she went in, so he jumped out of his car and ran inside the house.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO RIDE HOME WITH ANY ONE, IT WILL DO YOU SUM GOOD TO WALK! SINCE YOU ARE JUST A FAT PIG!" Neil was screaming at her, he had pushed her down to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE AGAIN!" Neil was now yelling at Booth.

"You don't scare me, so if I were you I'd back down!" Booth yelled back, but not as loud.

"Stop, please!" Temperance said.

"SHUT UP, no one told you to talk!" Neil yelled again.

Neil thorough a punch at Temperance, and that made Booth mad.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Booth said jerking Neil by the shirt.

Neil was trying to fight Booth, but in the end Booth had Neil pinned to the floor.

"I can brake your arm right now if I wanted to! I should because of what you have put her through, you have abused her! You treat her like a animal, and I will not stand for that!" Booth was yelling at Neil.

"Booth, let him go." Temperance said.

Booth had a look of anger, but once he looked up at Temperance he saw tears running down her face, he soften his facial expressions and let Neil up.

"Are you okay?" Booth asked her.

"I am fine. You really need to leave."

"Why?"

"Just leave Booth."

"Give me a reason why I should leave you here?"

"I don't want to get you hurt, leave and I will see you tomorrow." Temperance said practically pushing him out of the door.

* * *

The next day of school Booth was looking all over for Temperance, but he couldn't find her.

"James!"

"What?" James asked snotty.

"Where is Temperance?" Booth asked.

"How would I know? She is probably being shipped back because no one wants her here!" James said laughing.

Booth pushed James at his locker and walked off, he would just go by her house and see if she was there after school.

* * *


	6. The break out

Booth knocked on her door.

"Why hello, are you one of Jame's friends?" Kelly asked, she answered the door.

"No, Temperance's, where is she?" Booth asked.

"Neil locked her up in her room, I don't know what to do!" Kelly said, he noticed she had been crying.

"Is Neil here?"

"No."

"Have you tried getting her out?"

"Well no, Neil has the key."

"Why don't you pick the lock?"

"I don't know how to, now you better leave Neil is coming back right now." Kelly said, she could see Neil's car coming up the hill.

Booth left but he was going to come back.

* * *

Booth came back at about twelve at night, "I'm going to get you out of there Temperance." Booth said to himself while getting the ladder out of the back of his car.

He peered into the living room window to see Neil asleep on the couch with the TV blaring, he snuck around to the back of the house and put up the ladder at Temperance's window. Once he got up there he could see where she had been bleeding, and empty bottles of whisky every where, and there she was sitting on her bed. Booth knocked on the window.

Temperance looked up and saw Booth, she opend the window. "What are you doing here?!" Temperance whisperd sharply.

"Trying to get you out of here."

"Why do you care if I get out of here or not?" Temperance asked.

"Because I care about you, not every one is as heartless as you think they are."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that?"

"Temperance if I didn't care why would I have stood up for you when Neil was hurting you? Why would I try to get you to talk to me, and why would I have told you something very personal of mine? Why would I try and help you get better, and to stop drinking?"

"I..I.."

"Now are you coming or not? I can get you a better life than what you have, I can promise that, just come with me and this will all go away."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do, there is no way I'm letting you stay here."

"Okay."

With that Booth moved down off of the ladder and she followed.


	7. What's going to happen?

"What will happen to me once Neil finds out that I am gone?" Temperance asked.

"Well by the time he finds out we will be gone." Booth replied.

"Where are we going?"

"Away, I am getting you out of Philadelphia, away from Neil ad Kelly."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you just going to drop me off at some random place and leave?"

"No, I am staying with you. My uncle lives in DC so I called him and he said we could stay there." Booth replied.

"So you are just going to leave your family here, and run away with me?"

"Well yeah, I left a note telling them where I am going, and I wanted to be with you."

"So you would rather be with me instead of your family?" Temperance asked in disbelief.

"It was a hard choice for me, but yes, now you better get some sleep it's a long drive."

* * *

Booth gently shook Temperance awake.

"Where....where are we?" Temperance asked groggily.

"We're in DC." Booth said smiling at her.

Booth got out of the car and went around to open her door.

"There you are Seeley, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Frank Booth, Booth's uncle, said coming out of his house to greet them.

"How are you?" Booth asked shaking Franks hand.

"Good, my gosh you have grown up! Now who is this nice young lady?"

"This is Temperance, the girl I told you about."

"Well hello Temperance, I am Frank."

"Nice to meet you." Brennan replied shaking Franks hand.

"Now come on let's get inside it looks like it's about to rain." Frank said.

Booth took his luggage out from his car.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I got it."

"Booth." Temperance said giving a look he adored.

"Fine, can you get the last bag and shut the door?"

"Okay."

Frank lead them up the steps to two rooms. "Is this a good enough place to stay?"

"Yes, thank you for letting us stay here." Booth said.

"It's nothing, I'll let you kids get settled into your rooms." Frank said going back down the steps.

"What am I going to do about cloths, I don't have any money to bye any."

"I will take you shopping, and I will buy cloths for you."

"You don't have to do that Booth."

"It's okay, I don't mind." Booth said giving her his charm smile. "Now come on, let's go see if uncle F wants to go grab a bit to eat, I am starving."

* * *

"What are we going to do about school?" Temperance asked, they where all at a restaurant.

"There is a high school farily close to the house." Frank said.

"It's not that easy to get into school, you can't just start going there, we will have to go talk to the principle and everything." Booth said.

"I know that, we can go tomorrow." Frank replied.

"That's fine with me."

"Tempe after this we can go get you some cloths." Booth said.

Temperance looked at him in adore.

"What?"

"You called me Tempe, you never call me that."

"Well, is that okay that I called you that, I mean it just seemed like a time to call you Tempe instead of Temperance." Booth stuttered.

"No it's fine that you called me that, it's just, I am not used to it."

"Well you can call me Seeley."

"You never let anyone call you that."

"Well you are not like any one else I have met." Booth said giving her a smile.

"Okay Seeley." Temperance replied smiling back.

"Okay Tempe."

They were looking each other in the eyes.

"Okay guys why don't we finish up and leave?" Frank said stopping there gaze at each other.


	8. Shopping

"What do you think about this Temp?" Booth asked holding up a t-shirt to himself.  
They where in the mall, Frank had dropped them off after diner.

"Well since it is a girls shirt, no not for you. . . but I like it." Temperance replied.

"I know that, I am talking about for you." Booth replied giving her an obvious look.

"Oh, well I like it."

"Okay, what size do you need?" Booth asked, looking at the rack.

"A small, I've told you that three times."

"Well sorry! You know, you could where a different size in a different shirt!" Booth said looking for a small.

They payed for the stuff and went into Rue 21.

"Temp, I will pick out an outfit for you, and you can pick one out for me." Booth said.

"Okay, but we both have to try it on no matter what it is!" Temperance said, this was going to be fun.

"Deal."

They both went to find something for each other, Booth went over to the pants and found a lime green pair of skinny jeans, and a black tank top that had a full skeleton on top of it, and a pair of bright pink sun glasses. Temperance on the other hand went to find the biggest skirt she could, which ended up being a multi-colored one, she grabbed a shirt that said 'I kissed a girl and I liked it' that was pink and for a girl, along with a rainbow pair of sun glasses.

"I am not wearing that!" Booth exclaimed once she came over to him.

"You have to, you said you would, no matter what it was!"

"Well look what I picked out for you, at least it's something descent!"

"Seeley , there was no rule it had to be something 'descent'."

"Fine! But pay back is going to be hell." Booth said going into the dressing room.

"Are you ready?" Temperance asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes."

They both walked out, Temperance started laughing, the shirt was too small for him so it fit him like a belly shirt, and the skirt was to curvy for him and was tight enough to see the out line of his boxers.

"It's nice to know you are a boxer guy." Temperance said in between fits of laughter.

"Well thank you, you look nice too." Booth said sarcastically.

"I actually do kind of like this outfit." Temperance said, glancing at herself in the dressing room mirror.

"Looks nice on you. kinda. . .Bonesy." Seeley said.

"Bonesy? Is that even a real word?" Temperance asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"Yeah, Bonesy, like a bone person shirt."

Temperance laughed lightly. "Do you mean a forensic anthropologist?"

"Uh. . .I. . .don't know." Seeley said with a confused scrunch of the face.

Temperance smirked and put her hands on her hips. "A forensic anthropologist is someone who identifies skeletal human remains, I actually think it's an interesting field."

"Uh-hu, ok. So you wanna be a Bones lady?"

"Not technically, I think it would be interesting to be a forensic anthropologist, but "bones lady" is so not what and anthropologist it."

Seeley nodded. "OK, whatever you say, Bones."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You wanna be a bones lady, it's fitting. Eh, Bones?"

"Seeley!"

She had finally stopped laughing.

"What Bones?" Booth said enjoying her annoyance.

"I think you should totally get your outfit" Temperance replied picking.

"Yeah, not going to happen. No really you should get yours though, you do look good in it."

"I think I will, and I will pick something out for you, for real this time."

"Okay, I am going to change back now, this skirt is ridding up."

Temperance laughed one more time and went to change back into her clothes.

--

They were walking in the food court after they had finished shopping to wait for Frank to come pick them up.

"Come on, let's ride the merry-go-round go!" Booth said grabbing Temperance's hand.

"No Seeley."

"Why not?!" Booth asked with a charm smile.

"No."

"Come on Bones."

"Don't call me Bones!"

"Fine, but I am going to!" Booth said getting on the pink unicorn.  
Temperance laughed at the mom's that where on there watching there kids stare at Booth, every time he would go by her he would scream her name.

"Bones! Hay look at me!"  
Temperance went red, everyone was looking at her, and some older women was laughing at the scene.

"That was fun, you should have gone!" Booth said bouncing over to her.

"Sure, look Frank's is here, lets go." Temperance said trying to rush them out.

"Bones! You are embarrassed!"

"No I am not." She lied.

"Yes you are, oh I am sorry for embarrassing you." Booth said giving her a bear hug right in the middle of the food court. "Poor Bonesy!" he said as he pinched her checks playfully.  
Temperance kicked him in the shin.

"What was that for?!" Booth exclaimed.

"For that hole thing!" Temperance said trying to act like she was mad, but failing because she was watching Booth acting like he was going to die.

"Let's go before you try to kill me again!" Booth scream loudly through the mall earning quite a few curious gazes.

"You know I can't take you any where!" Temperance replied playfully once they where in Franks car.

"That's why you love me!" Booth said,"In a strictly friendly way." He said quickly.

"Yeah. . . I guess so."  
Booth just smiled at her.

"So did you guys have a good time?" Frank asked.

"Yes." They replied in unison smiling at each other, Frank had know idea what had happened.  
----------------------------------

"Why Miss Brennan you would be an honor to have at Liberty High, you have had good grades in everything, and Mr Booth, you have average grades, and I guess you could come here since you have attend here before." Principal Thomson said. Seeley, Temperance, and Frank had went to see about getting into Liberty high school.

"That would be great, I don't want to go to a different school than Bones." Booth replied.

"Who is Bones?"Frank asked.

"It's a long story." Temperance replied.

"You guys can come tomorrow, there would usually be more to it than just that but since it is the middle of the year you need to be in school, I will go get the forms for you to sign." Principal Thomson said leaving the room.

"She doesn't like me." Booth said.

"Yes she dose, why do you say that?"

"She said I had average grades and that she GUESSED that I could come to the school."

"Well I guess. . . okay she doesn't like you." Temperance said.

"Yeah but she loves you Bones, but who couldn't?"

"Actually allot of people don't love me."

"Oh, Bo-Temperance, I didn't mean it like that, to bring up thoughts of your past." Booth said sincerely.

"It's fine Seeley, I know you didn't mean it like that, it's just I am still not that used to actually being in a stable home and everything."

"You know you are a lucky person Bones."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"How?"

"Well you have been through many bad things in your life but you have remand a wonderful person, and you are no longer in a bad home you have me now I love you and I would would die for you, you know I love you like. . . a sister."

"Thanks Seeley." Temperance said looking him in the eyes.

"Anytime."

"Oh yeah, and please stop calling me Bones."

"Never."


	9. The first day

**_Thank you guy's for all of the reviews, keep them coming!_**

* * *

Temperance got up before any one else to get ready for school, she was looking forward to her first day and Liberty, mainly because Booth was going to be with her.

"Hey, why are you up so early?" Booth asked groggily, apparently he had heard her from the other room.

"Oh, hey, I didn't mean to wake you." Temperance replied putting her earring's in.

"It's fine, I needed to get up any way, what time is it?"

"Six thirty."

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower, unless you were about to go take one."

"No, I have already."

With that Booth walked out of her room into the bathroom.

Soon they were both ready for school and where downstairs, Booth instead on him making breakfast for her, he was still trying to show her life wasn't so bad, even though he was sure she was realizing it, but not as much as he knew she could.

"Seeley, you really don't have to!" She said for about the third time.

"I don't mind, and I want to!" Booth replied picking her up and moving her out into the living room. "I will get you when it is finished, just relax or something."

Temperance couldn't believe what he had just done, but she did what he asked her to do.

Booth called her in there once her finished making the pancakes, and after they ate he drove them to school.

* * *

Once Booth and Temperance walked in, some people where coming up to Booth asking him how he was, and that they haven't seen him in forever.

"Booth!" some tall lanky guy with blond hair called from down the hall.

"Danny!" Booth called back, he and Temperance walked over there.

"How are you man?" Danny asked.

"I've been doing good."

"Nice, is this your girlfriend?" Danny said turning to Temperance.

"What? Bones. . . no . . . where just friends, that's all."

"Okay, well I'm Danny Frames, what's your name?"

"Temperance."

"Nice to meet you Temperance, what a pretty name, maybe we could catch a movie or something sometime?"

"No, she is busy." Booth said moving them away from Danny and down the hall.

"Seeley! I could have answered for myself!"

"Turst me you wouldn't want to go out with him, he is a player."

"I don't know what that means."

"He uses women, and he has a new girlfriend ever week."

"Oh, kind of like you where at our old school?" Temperance said giving him a look.

"What! No, I was never like that!"

"Oh so you are telling me that you just happen to go out with two girls at one time and then break up with them the next week, and then the next day you had two new girlfriends?!"

Booth opened the door for her once they got to there first class.

"That was just a rumor!"

"Sure, whatever." Temperance replied.

* * *

"Where is she!" Neil yelled as loud as he could through the house.

"Where is who dear?" Kelly asked running to see what he was yelling about.

"That girl you adopted!"

"Her, she wasn't at school to day, neither was Booth, the guy she hangs out with all day."Kenny said.

"She ran away! She couldn't have gone to far, I'm goin to find her, and when I do . . . "

"I know where they went!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Where?" Neil and Kelly asked at the same time, Kelly because she was worried, Neil because he was angry.

"Well, I heard Jared, Booth's brother, talkin about Booth running away with some girl to live in DC with his uncle."

"Pack my stuff, I'm going to DC." Neil said


	10. First kiss

**_In the chapter before this one I referred to James as Kenny, I messed up so just so you know it was James not Kenny!_**

* * *

"How was school?" Frank asked them once they got in.

"It was pretty good." Booth replied.

"Well good, Temperance some guy called asking for you, I can't remember his name all to well."

"Okay?" Temperance replied with an odd look on her face.

"I just thought you might want to know, maybe it was your old boyfriend or something, he sounded younger."

"I didn't have a old boyfriend."

"Oh, well then I'm not sure then who it was."

Booth and Temperance walked up the stairs, both think about who it could possibly be.

"Bones, you don't think it was. . . do you?"

"No, not at all. . .I mean how could he even find me?"

"Right, well why don't we start on our homework." Booth said trying to drop the subject.

* * *

"Finally! Finished with math, I thought I would never finish that homework!" Booth exclaimed coming into Temperance's bedroom.

"Really, I thought it was quite easy."

"You are in calculus! And you thought your math homework was easy!"

"Well yeah, I have done it before, at one of my other schools." Temperance replied."Why, do you not think that I would have thought it was easy if I hadn't have already studied it?"

"No, well I thought you had just learned it, I'm not saying your not smart, I'm just saying that would be weird even for you."

"Really now, it sounds like you are telling me I'm not smart." Temperance said picking.

"No, that's not what I'm saying, you are smart, and talented, and beautiful." Booth said looking her in the eyes.

"I was picking Seeley." Temperance said looking him in the eyes as well, Booth took a few steps closer, they were inches apart from each other.

"Well, I wasn't, you are smart, talented, and beautiful."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Temperance asked, no one had ever told her that, and she was slightly taken back.

"Oh yes." Booth said, he couldn't resist any longer, he had first talked to her because he knew something was wrong in her home life, and then he protected her, and he tried to show her life wasn't bad, that people could love and be loved, no matter who they where, and while trying to help her through things she was facing and trying to break all of her walls she had built not to let anyone in, he was the only person she would talk to and feel safe with, her best friend, but while all of this was going on he was falling in love with her more than he had realized, and by accident.

Booth leaned in and kissed her, and she didn't stop it, she knew that of all of the people she had ever met, he was the one who would never leave her, the one who really seemed to care about her, not just some one who comes into her life and leaves her, he left his family for her, she would still be in unstable home, being abused if he had never come to rescue her, and she let him in farther than any one else she had ever knew, he was her best friend, the guy she would tell everything to, the guy that made her feel safe and that nothing could harm her, they guy she had fallen in love with on accident.

There kiss deepened, he had his hands in her hair, and her she had her hands around his neck.

"Seeley, Temperance! Come down and eat!" Frank called up.

They pulled apart, bot slightly annoyed that Frank had called them then, they stood back and smiled at each other, and went down stairs like nothing had happened.

* * *

"What are you going to do paw?" James asked.

"I don't know, we have to watch the house for a while and wait until that guy is gone until we can do anything." Neil replied."Until we should just go check into a hotel, tomorrow we will watch the house."

"I like it, I feel like and FBI agent!" James exclaimed.

"This anit supposed to be fun boy!"

"I know, but you have to admit it kinda dose feel like where on a steak-out, or something."

Neil hit James in the head, "Like I said this is not fun, now come on let's go."

* * *

**_So, how do you like the chapter? Did you love it, or did you hate it, or was it in between? Review and tell me!_**


	11. Caught

"Bones?" Booth said, coming into her room, it was midnight and he couldn't get to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you up?" Booth asked sitting on her bed.

"No, I was awake, I was thinking about who called and asked about me." Temperance said sitting up.

"It wasn't Neil, we know that for sure." Booth replied.

"How?"

"Well, uncle Frank said it was a young man, and Neil is defiantly not a young man."

"It could have been James."

"Why would James want to know where you were, even if he is on his fathers side, and if they wanted to know, why would James call and not Neil or Kelly?" Booth asked.

"True."

They sat in the silence for a while.

"Seeley?"

"Yeah Bones."

"About when we kissed, did you just kiss me just to kiss me, or did it mean anything?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you haven''t said anything about it, and I was just wondering."

"No, I would never do you like that, I kissed you because. . .because, you are amazing, you are my friend, and I have this feeling inside every time you look at me, I never stop thinking about you, and the kiss was amazing!"

"You really think that?"

"Yes, I believe that with all of my heart, if I didn't why would I have done all of this for you? At first I was just trying to help you, show you life wasn't bad, and then you became my closes friend, the one person I tell everything to, and you told me everything to, I protected you from every one who tried to hurt you, and helped you when you needed it, I was showing you everyone can have a good life, but while all of that was going on I accidental fell in. . .love with you." Booth said stuttering on the last few words.

"Seeley, I don't know what to say to that."

"How about you love me too."

"I. . . , I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship."

"Temperance, I will not push you to say it, and trust me if we ever went into a relationship I would go as slow as you wanted me to, I wouldn't try to get you to do something that would make you feel uncomfortable or anything."

"I know, you are a great guy, like you said we are friends, we tell each other everything, I don't want to lose that if something happens if we are in a romantic relationship, it's something I'm not willing to risk."

"I vowed that I would never leave you, and I'm not going to, and if we were in a romantic relationship I would try even harder to keep my word, I don't want to let you go, and I would never break up with you, not as far as we have come together, if anything it will only make or bond even stronger."

Temperance was thinking the whole thing through, and she came to a conclusion that Booth was right.

"Your right."

"What, you never agree with me!"

"Well I am now, unless you don't want me to."

"No, no, I want you to!"

"Okay, I figured that our normal life's wouldn't change much if we were in a relationship."

"Yeah other than we get to do this." Booth said kissing her.

The kiss deepened, and before long they were making out.

Frank was walking to the bathroom, he was walking past Temperance's room, the door was wide open there was Temperance and Seeley, and from the looks of it Seeley was kissing her neck.

"Seeley Booth!" Frank yelled.

Booth was startled and fell off of the bed bringing Temperance with him.

"Uh, hhiii uncle Frank." Booth said getting up and then helped Temperance up.

"You better start talking!"

"It was not what you think, we were, just giving each other a goodnight kiss." Booth said, "Right Temperance?"

"Yeah, just a little goodnight kiss."

"Seeley go back to your room now, and just so you know I will be in the hall until you go to sleep, just to make sure there is no more "goodnight" kisses going on!" Frank said ushering Booth out of the room.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Night Seeley."


	12. The break in

* * *

Booth and Temperance, as well as Frank where all sitting around the table eating.

Booth was sitting across from Temperance, there feet kept rubbing against each others.

"I'm going to go run out for a little while, can I trust you two to behave?" Frank said.

"Yes, of course, why couldn't you?" Booth asked, he looked across the table and saw Temperance smiling at him, which made him smile back.

"I think you know why." Frank replied getting up. "I will be back in at least a half an hour."

* * *

"Now's a good time." Neil said watching Frank leave.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because he just left the two of them alone, they don't stand a chance against us."

"OKay, but how are we going to get in?"

"Just follow me."

* * *

Booth and Temperance had cleaned up the kitchen and went into the living room.

"I don't get the point of this show." Temperance said, they where watching the X-files. "None of that is true."

"Bones, it's just for entertainment, and entertainment only." Booth replied.

"I know, but why don't they have something with actually truth that is on a show that is for "entertainment"?"

"Because it wouldn't be intertaining if it was all about really truthful eveints, then it would be some educational thing."

They sat there watching it for a little while longer, then they heard a crash from the upstairs window.

"Did you hear that?" Booth asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go see what it was, stay here."

"What, no, I'm coming with you!" Temperance said.

"Fine, but stay behind me." They heard something moving around up stairs then. Booth grabbed one of Frank's gun's that he kept just in case of a break in.

"Hurry up paw, they probly have heard us."

"Well if you hadn't have fallen on the dresser they wouldn't have!" Neil replied.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked.

"Like I said before boy, just follow my lead."

They went out of the room they had came in from, and turned the corner to find Booth with gun facing them.

"How did you get in here?" Booth asked.

"Oh we had a ladder and we climbed up to the window and broke in." James said, Neil hit James upside the head, "You anti suppose to tell them that!" Neil reached into the bag he was caring.

"Don't move!" Booth ordered.

Since he was the one with the gun Neil did what he said.

"Bones call the cops."

"I wouldn't do that if I where you!" Neil said.

Before Booth could do anything Neil pulled out a gun of his own and pointed it at Temperance, ad she dropped the phone on accident.

"Drop your wepon!" Booth said.

"I won't until you do."

"No, drop your weapon, you have broken into my house, I can call it self defence if I shoot you, if you shoot me it will just be a murder."

"I'm not scared to kill you boy!"

"That's good, because I'm not scared to kill you."

"I'm not going to jail!" James exclaimed and ran back to the window he came from and left.

Neil backed up and took a run for it and followed James, "I'll be back again!" Neil yelled, they had drove off before they could Booth could do anything.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked her.

She hugged him, "That was scary."

"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."


	13. Night to remember

* * *

"Seeley." This time it was her coming into his room at night.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asked sitting up.

"I. . . can't sleep, I keep thinking about what happened today."

"Come here." Booth said lifting the covers up so she could lay beside him.

"Why didn't we tell Frank?"

"What could he have done? I know you where scared, I was too."

A tear rolled down her face.

"But there is no reason to be scared now, I won't let anything harm you." Booth said whipping the tear from her face.

"Thanks Seeley, you always know what to say to make me feel better." Temperance replied giving him a weak smile.

"Good, now let's try and get some sleep." Booth said kissing her lightly and pulling her into his embrace.

"Can I ask you something?" Temperance asked.

"Sure."

"Have you ever been with someone?"

"What do you mean by that?" Booth asked confused.

Temperance gave him a look, "You know, romantically."

"Oh! Um. . . no, why, have you?"

"Of course not!" Temperance replied. "I haven't had a boyfriend before, but you, you always seemed like you had done every girl friend you had, and more."

"Did I really come off that bad? Well I haven't, I'm not like that, and I never meant to act like that!" Booth said honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Did you have any plans or something?" Booth asked playfully.

"What, no of course not."

"Bones, I was just picking!" Booth said with a laugh.

"Oh."

"You know, I could get used to sleeping like this."

"Really now?" Temperance replied.

"Defiantly, it's just the getting up part that I would hate."

"Me too." And with that Temperance snuggled closer to Booth and drifted to sleep, Booth watched her sleep, she was so peaceful, then soon he fell asleep as well.


	14. The love has been written

Temperance woke up with Booth's arm's holding her at the waist, she rolled over to face him, she kissed him lightly to get him to wake up.

"Hay Bones."

"We should get up before Frank comes up here."

"No, I don't want to!" Booth whined.

"We have to."

"No we don't!" Booth exclaimed.

"Booth!"

"Fine!" Booth said in defeat, they both climbed out of bed.

* * *

later they were in Booth's room just talking.

"What do you want to do today?" Booth asked curiously.

"I don't know."

They heard the door bell ring, and they heard Frank answer it.

"Hi is um. . .um. . .a. . . Temperance here?"

They both recognized that voice, it belonged to none other than Neil.

"Yes, Temperance some is here to see you!" Frank called up the steps.

Booth and Temperance came down.

"I have to go check on the noodles." Frank said leaving for the kitchen.

"You better come with me, I still own you!" Neil said in a threatening voice.

"I'm not a dog, you don't own me!"

"Yes I do, now you little now you listen to me you little bitch you are coming with me and once I get you back you are in for it!" Neil was almost yelling.

"No I'm not going any where!"

Neil lunged and Temperance, which he was not expecting Booth to be so defencive, Neil had ended up punching Temperance, Booth was now fighting Neil as hard as he could.

"She is not a bitch, and you will never hurt her like that again!" Booth was yelling, he had Neil pinned to the wall. Frank ran back into the room, seeing what was going on, he called the police.

* * *

The police had come and arrested Neil, Booth and told them about Neil and James breaking into there house, so now the police where going to find James and arrest him as well.

"Are you happy that everything is over now?" Booth asked.

"Defiantly, but I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"You didn't, I'm the one who wanted to help you, and I did, and I'm glad I did, the only thing I'm not happy about is that you got hurt." Booth said.

"It wasn't that bad, he barley hit me it won't leave a mark so there nothing to worry about."

"No there is, he hit you I don't care if it's not going to leave a mark the thing is he could have, and it's all because I didn't say anything until he did, so I'm sorry."

"Thanks Seeley."

"Anytime." Booth replied with a smile. He had finally saved her, he had showed her love, he had stopped her from drinking, and he had saved her from the Neil, he was her hero he had done it, saved her from all of it done what he set out to do, now he could enjoy her company without worrying about some crazy guy trying to hurt her, it was great.

* * *

**_Finlay I had to get Neil out of the story, I was getting bored of him and his redneck ways, so I'm just going to continue the story with them being a couple and stuff, now it's going to turn into more of a fluffy story! Please review!_**


	15. The Moives

* * *

"We can go back to Philly and live with my parents now Neil is in jail." Booth said, they were walking in the park holding hands.

"That would be nice, since the end of the school year is coming up, we can just finish it up here and then move, I don't want to change school's again." Temperance replied.

"Yeah, I agree, Bones. . .you know the prom is coming up this month, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Booth said stopping and looking at her.

"I would love too Seeley! Who else would I go with?"

"Really?!"

"Of course!" Temperance exclaimed.

"Great! So you know Frank is going out of town today, he is going to stay at a hotel because he is not going to get back any time soon." Booth said.

"Yes, I know, why?" Brennan asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I was thinking we could go see a movie or something."

"Sure, but what is out?"

"I don't know, we can decide when we get there, but we should start heading back to the house to tell Frank bye." Booth replied.

* * *

"Now I'm trusting you two to not do anything, like. . .you know, while I'm gone!" Frank warned before leaving.

"We won't!" Booth said.

"Okay, well I will see you guys tomorrow." Frank said leaving.

"All right Bones, let's go to the movies." Booth said placing his hand on the small of her back and lead her out of the door.

* * *

Once the movie was over, they were not so sure what the movie was about, they were not doing much watching, mainly kissing.

"That was a great movie!" Booth said coming out side with his arm draped over her shoulder and her leaning into him.

"Yeah, we didn't really watch it though." Temperance replied looking up at him.

"Well what would have been the fun in that?" Booth asked with a smile.


	16. Prom, and a song

Brennan was getting ready for the prom, from the day Booth had asked her to go nothing else really happened in those few months.

Temperance had a blue strap less dress that went down to the floor, she had black three inch heels and her hair was hang down with curls in it. Temperance walked down the stairs where Booth was waiting for her, he was in a black tux with a blue tie matching her dress.

"Wow! Bones, you look amazing." Booth said in awe.

"You look good as well." Temperance replied, smiling at Booth who kept staring at her.

"Um. . . are you ready to go?" Booth asked extending his arm.

"Yes."

* * *

They got to the prom, it was nothing special, they where both happy to be with each other, they stayed until nine, they only danced to two songs other than that they were talking with each other, and occasionally with there friends.

"Why don't we ditch this place?" Booth asked with a charm smile that he knew she couldn't resist.

"Okay."

They got into Booth's car, "Where are we going, the house is back there?" Temperance asked.

"We have until eleven until Frank gets worried, I'm not going back just yet." Booth replied.

They pulled up to a lake in the middle of no where it seemed. Booth looked and Temperance, the lake was beautiful the night sky was reflecting off of it, and the lightning bugs where there, and all different types of flowers where growing along the bank.

"So, what do you think?" Booth asked.

"It's beautiful here, but just one question where is here?"

"This is my lake, my dad bought it when we used to live here, he never sold it Jared and I would always come fish here every time when came to visit Frank."

Booth got out of the car, "Come on Bones, I'll show you the best part!"

Temperance got out of the car and followed Booth, he went to the very end of the lake, where there was a little plat form, it looked like some one had gotten married there, it was looking out over the water, it had a path way leading up to it, Booth was standing up there with his hand stretched out.

"Care to join me?"

"Why yes." Temperance replied taking his hand. It had seemed like they went farther than they had, but they where still close enough to the school to hear the music coming from the prom, just like they where still there, the song 'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aroesmith was playing.

"Can I have this dance?" Booth asked grinning.

"Why of course you can."

Booth place a hand on her waist, and she place her hand on his shoulder.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing." Booth was singing into her ear, she laid her head on his shoulder, now they where just rocking back and forth.

"Watch you smile while you are sleeping while you're far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure." Booth was still singing.

They stayed like that until the song was over, and a little while after the song was over.

Booth lifted her head, now they where staring into each others eyes, Booth leaned in and kissed her.

"Our song?" Booth said once they pulled back.

'What do you mean?" Temperance asked.

"The song we just danced to, that our song now, every time I hear it, I will think of you." Booth replied taking her hand, "Now come one, we should get going."

"Okay."

The car ride back to Franks house was a silent one, they where both lost in there own thoughts.

"Did you guys have a good time?" Frank asked once they got in.

"Yes, we had a great time." Booth replied, they both ran up the steps.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or not." Frank said to himself.


	17. Goodbye

* * *

Temperance and Booth staid at Frank's for two more months and then they went back to Philly, on the plane there.

"Those were some of the funnest months I have ever had." Temperance said.

"Yeah, same here, and some of the worst months when Neil was around, and the reason we went there was bad since it was because we were running from Neil."

"Yeah, but it way better."

"Yeah, and I accomplished what I set out to do." Booth replied.

"And what was that?"

"Well, to save you, show you everyone can have a good life, and to show you love." Booth replied taking her by the hand.

"Thank you, really Seeley you don't know how much this has meant to me, to know some one cares about me."

"Anytime Bones, anytime."

* * *

Once they got to Philadelphia they went to Booth's house.

"Seeley! Your home!" Mrs Booth said once they walked in.

"Mom, hay." Booth said hugging his mother.

"And you must be Temperance, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Can Bones live with us?"

"Honey you know I would say yes but a social worker named Sarah called telling me she knows what has been going on and that she is coming to get her tomorrow to go live in Vermont, some boy called and told her, think his name was Rust or something like that."

"Russ?!" Temperance asked.

'Yes, that was it, do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my brother."

"Bones, you can't leave for Vermont." Booth said after his mother left to go into the kitchen where Jared had just knocked something over.

"I don't want to."

"I mean I made a promise, that I wouldn't ever leave you."

"I know, but you won't be breaking your promise, I would be the one leaving." Temperance said, "I knew this would end, nothing good has ever staid in my life."

"Don't say that, it's not true!"

"Yes it is, nothing in my life that is good has staid!"

"Temperance, that's not true, I know this is hard, but I promise I will see you again." Booth said hugging her.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"How, because of your gut feeling?" Temperance asked amused.

"Yes, because of my gut feeling, and when has it ever been wrong?" Booth asked, Temperance laughed slightly.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am! Now let's make the best of the time we have together." Booth said kissing her on the head.

* * *

The rest of there day together seemed to fly by, the next thing they knew Temperance was about to leave.

"I'll always remember you Bones." Booth said giving her a hug.

"I'll always remember you as well Seeley." Temperance replied pulling back to give him a kiss.

"Come on! don't have all day!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Well, goodbye Bones."

Temperance was fighting back the urge to cry, she gave him one last hug, "Goodbye Seeley."

Temperance got in the car, and every emotion she felt when she was moving to Philadelphia came back, the walls that Booth had broken where starting to build back up.

* * *


	18. Once again we meetThe End

**_I want to say thank you for everyone who stuck to my story, and reviewed it, this is the last chapter I'm afraid, I have enjoyed writing this story very much, and I hope you have had as much fun reading it!!_**

* * *

Temperance lived in Vermont for one month, her foster parents wouldn't let her use the computer of phone, so she could not communicate whit Booth, and once she left Vermont she went to Nevada.

Booth been devastated for months after she left, his mother told him he was in a state of depression, after that he quickly got over it, but never stopped thinking about Temperance, he tried to move on but he couldn't.

* * *

_Washington DC ten years later._

Forensic anthropologist, Dr Temperance Brennan, was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian institution. She had been told that she was going to meet the FBI agent that was going to be working with the Jeffersonian today, but she didn't go out to meet him.

"Bren sweetie, the new FBI agent is here." Angela Montenegro said, she was her best friend, and she reconstructed the faces on the remains.

"I don't want to meet him, I have stuff to do."

"Okay, well I have heard he is really good looking, just so you know, Hodgins and Zach are going to get defensive, well at least Hodgins is." Angela replied leaving to go meet the agent.

Brennan was focusing on her work, not noticing anything else.

"I told you we would see each other again Bones!"

She knew that voice, she knew it all to well, she knew that one person who had ever called her 'Bones', it was none other than Seeley Booth.

"Yeah well I never thought your gut was right." Temperance replied looking up to smile at him.

"I told you I was right!"

Brennan jumped out of her chair to hug him, "I haven't seen you in ten years!"

"I know, and what did I tell you, we would see each other again." Booth replied.

"I never thought that we would!"

"Yeah, well now I have more of a reason to call you Bones, and might I add you look great, you haven't changed that much."

"Nether have you." Brennan replied, they had been apart for so long but they still felt what used to be there.

"I still can't believe we are seeing each other again, after all of these years!" Booth exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I'm glad we did!"

"Me too Bones, me too. Bones?"

"Yes?"

"Would you hurt me if I kissed you?" Booth asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we haven't seen each other in ten years, and you might have a boyfriend, and because you are you."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, do you have a girlfriend?" Temperance asked, feeling like she was sixteen again.

"No."

"Then that would be just fine if you kissed me."

"Okay." Booth replied before he kissed her, the old spark was there again, and they both felt it, nothing was going to go wrong.

Booth's phone rang, which broke them apart, "Booth...okay...we will be there." Booth hung up his phone, "Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Brennan asked.

"We have a case."

"Let me get my things." Brennan replied, rushing around to get everything she needed. "Okay I'm ready."

"So do you want to go get something to eat after this?" Booth asked.

"Seeley! How could you possible think about food when where about to go see a set of human remains?"

"You know me, a guys gotta eat!" Booth replied giving her the charm smile she missed so much, they could tell this was a start to something great, and this time neither of them would leave.


End file.
